I shall fight for it, if it is the last thing I do
by White Little Devil
Summary: Snow Queen AU. When Regina's parents and husband are killed in a car accident, a woman returns to Storybrooke, her family town, to take care of her younger sister Mary Margaret.
1. Chapter 1

"Regina!" A girlish voice reverberated around like an echo as soon as the young, black-haired woman and the doctor entered the room.

The owner of the voice, thirteen-year-old girl, jumped as soon as she saw her guests and threw her arms around the woman's neck. A few moments later tears were running down her cheeks.

"I'm here, my dear, I'm here now," the woman started quietly, rubbing the girl's back and not paying attention to the other people in the room. "Shh... it's alright, honey. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm so scared."

"I know." The woman nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed. The girl did the same before sniffling and hidding her head in her sister's chest. "But you're not alone anymore. I'm here now, sweetheart."

There was a moment of silence, during which the girl's quiet crying was the only source of sound. In the meantime her sister was rubbing her back and staring blankly on the wall, trying to understand everything that happened.

Her parents, her little sister and her husband were supposed to visit her at the university (she was one of the best students in her year) because they decided that they had barely seen her since she left the town. Daniel, her husband, who lived with her, was supposed to pick up her family and bring them to her.

However, not long after leaving Storybrooke – their family town – they had an accident. A drunk driver hit their car and everyone, except her little sister, was killed. Mary Margaret miraculously stayed unharmed, with only minor injuries. But doctor Whale already informed her that everything would be all right.

"What will happen now?" Regina had to blink several times because her sister's question took her by surprise. She had not even realized that they were left alone in the room. "Will they send me to the system?"

"No," Regina answered firmly. "I won't let that happen as long as I have something to say. I will apply to take care of you."

Mary Margaret sniffled once again.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart," the young woman nodded and kissed her sister's head. "I shall fight for it, if it is the last thing I do."

* * *

The next days were very hard.

Mary Margaret had to stay in the hospital for another two days and Regina was busy preparing the funeral and with talking with lawyers. She legally accepted their inheritance from their parents and began to fight for the custody of her sister. She really wished her parents and husband were still alive, so that she would not have to deal with that mess on her own.

"You really need a break, Regina," she heard the woman's voice not so far from her. She slowly raised her head and saw a grey-haired woman, who was looking at her sadly.

Cecilia Lucas, the owner of „Granny's Bed and Breakfast" where she was now, took a seat next to her and put a glass of water in front of her.

"How are you holding up, dear?"

"I don't know," Regina answered honestly and looked at her interlocutor. "It's hard."

"I can only imagine," the older woman nodded and put her hand on her shoulder. "It all happened so suddenly."

Regina just nodded.

"But at least Mary Margaret is all right," she sighed heavily and put her pen on the desk. She was so tired, but she had to finish the documents. "She's with doctor Hopper now. Doctor Whale said that it would be helpful for her if she could talk to a psychologist."

"What about you?" Cecilia asked. "Maybe you should visit him, too. You have been through so much lately, Regina."

The younger woman said nothing, just returned to her work, fighting with tears which appeared in her eyes. Why was all this so hard?

"I just buried my parents and my husband," she started a few moments later. "It's hard, but I can handle it. Besides, Mary Margaret needs me. I have to prove to the court that I am responsible enough to take care of her. I can't let her down. I can't allow her to be in the system."

"Let me tell you something, Regina," the owner of the restaurant started quietly. "I've known you since you were a baby. I know that you're strong and you want the best for your sister, but you need help, too. It's not shameful to ask for help. You know that I and all the citizens are on your side. No matter what. Besides, you need to care for not only Mary Margaret and yourself, but also for this little one growing in your belly."

The black-haired woman said nothing, just threw her arms around Cecilia's neck without thinking and hid her face in her chest.

She really needed someone to hold her in their arms.

* * *

"So how was school?" Regina asked her sister as soon as the younger girl left the building and took her waiting hand. "Anything interesting happened?"

"It's school, Regina," The thirteen-year-old rolled her eyes as soon as she heard the question. "How can it be interesting?"

"You tell me, dear. I finished middle school a long time ago. And I liked it then."

"Duh, you don't have to remind me that you're so old."

Hearing her sister's words, the woman chuckled and ruffled her hair.

More than a month had passed since the accident, and the sisters tried to live a normal life. Regina quit her studies to fully devote herself to the care of her sister, so that the girl would not have to change school, and also, she had been elected to be the new Mayor of the town, since the previous one was her father and Regina was studying law, too.

Mary Margaret, on the other hand, kept visiting Doctor Hooper and making progress. In the beginning, she had horrible nightmares and was afraid to approach the car, but it all started changing (however, she still refused to get in the car).

"And how was your day?" the girl asked as soon as they entered „Granny's" where their dinner was waiting. The owner knew that the older sister was busy, so she always had their meals ready for them. "How is little Henry?"

"Well, the doctor said that he's all right. Ready to come to the world in any moment."

Mary Margaret chuckled.

"But it's just the seventh month."

"Tell that to your nephew. I think that he will be a runner in the future. He's really in a hurry all the time."

"Like mother like son," the girl showed off her tongue.

When Regina was younger she was a quite good runner herself. She was one of the best runners in town and won many competitions back then. But then she went to high school and decided that she did not have time for stupid things. She fully devote herself to science and she became the best student Storybrooke High ever had. (And no, it had nothing to do with her mother disapproving her daughter's passion).

"Cheeky," the older sister said. "Just don't forget who's your guardian now and who can kick you out of the house."

"I love you too, sis," Mary Margaret grinned and began eating her dinner.

The young Mayor said nothing, just rolled her eyes and started her meal, too. In the meantime little Henry Daniel Mills-Mavor kicked his mother twice.

Two more months.

Two more months and he would finally say „hello" to the world.

* * *

 _I would like to thank you **spiralnebulaM31** for being my beta._

 _Also, you may find me on tumblr under **white-little-devil** name._


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not plan to write more for this universe, but I could not resist.**

The young, black-haired man slowly marched through the streets of the town, heading toward the luxurious white mansion on Mifflin Street. Along the way he passed many children and teenagers dressed up as different types of monsters or superheroes. After all, today was Halloween. One of the best days of the year, when you can be whatever you want.

He was wearing a costume himself. He was dressed as Prince Charming (a very handsome Prince Charming as he could already hear).

Some time later, he found himself in front of the white house's door and gently knocked. He did not have to wait long for an answer; a few moments later he stood in the lobby.

"Please, follow me," a young blonde-haired maid told him and together they entered the living room. "Mayor Mills will see you soon," she added and excused herself, leaving him on his own.

The young man walked toward the black piano, which stood in the corner of the room, putting his hand on it. He was not aware of this, but when he did it, he smiled brightly, closing his eyes. His dear wife loved to play piano, just as much as he loved to listen to her play.

He sighed heavily.

Heavens. He missed his wife so much. He would like her to be there, but unfortunately she was too busy and she was not able to return to town.

"Good evening, Daniel," he heard a cheerful voice a few moments later, so he turned towards the source of the voice. A short, nearly bald man, who was smiling broadly, entered the room. "It's good to see you again!"

"Good evening, Mayor Mills," he said, squeezing the hand of the master of the house. "It's good to see you, too."

"I already told you there's no need to call me that," the man said, still smiling. "After all you're my son-in-law and well, aren't you a handsome Prince Charming?"

Daniel laughed, hearing this.

"Your daughter thinks the same."

"Well, my daughter has a good taste."

"Why do I have a good taste, daddy?" A girlish voice reverberated around the room like an echo. The two men turned their heads toward the door where twelve-year-old black-haired girl stood. She was dressed up in Snow White's costume and was frowning. She really had no idea what they were talking about.

"Your father meant, princess, that you have a good taste because – according to your sister – you chose the best man in the world to be Prince Charming to your Snow White."

"Regina said that?" the girl asked, smiling slightly.

"Indeed, she did," Daniel said, nodding. "According to her your Prince Charming has the most beautiful eyes in the world, wonderful smile and the best ars... equipment in the world."

Daniel imagined his father-in-law looking at him with a raised eyebrow. After all he had almost confessed to his young sister-in-law that his wife thought he had the best arse in the world. And that was something the little girl should not know.

"The best equipment in the world?" Mary Margaret asked, tilting his head. "What did she mean?"

"I... um... she..." Prince Charming looked at the Mayor, who just shrugged, leaving him alone in that mess and then turned toward his interlocutor again. The girl was looking at him patiently. "She really likes my sword."

"Oh! ... Right, your sword. May I see it?"

Daniel felt his face reddening, especially when the older man laughed out loud. It was terribly embarrassing. He was lucky that his mother-in-law was not there, because otherwise he would eventually collapse into the ground.

"Of course," he muttered a few seconds later and pulled out a plastic sword from a scabbard attached to his belt. When the girl examined it, he hid it back. "I think it's time for us to go, Mary Margaret," he said before the child had a chance to say anything else, and turned toward the older man. "I will bring her back tomorrow after breakfast, just as I promised," he added, said goodbye and together the royal couple left the mayoral house.

But even then Daniel could hear his father-in-law's loud laugh.

* * *

It was a tradition in their town, that after the „trick or treat", everyone who was interested went to Granny's to celebrate Halloween with their friends. After all, Granny's Bed and Breakfast, that belonged to Cecilia Lucas, was the best place in Storybrooke end everyone loved spending their time there. Also, the best parties took place there.

That year was no different.

Mary Margaret and Daniel came to Granny's as soon as they finished collecting sweets. They met the rest of their friends there. The girl almost immediately went to her best friend, Ruby Lucas, who was the granddaughter of Cecilia, leaving him alone.

"It's fine, dear, ignore me. I will just sit here," he said as he sat down at the counter, but the girl did not hear him, because she was too busy talking with her friend. "Have a good time."

"Well, well, well," he heard a girl's amused voice and a moment later a blonde girl sat down next to him. "Who would have thought that Snow White would betray Prince Charming with Red Riding Hood?"

"It's nice to see you, too, Kathryn," he said, looking at his friend. His interlocutor was disguised as Tinkerbell. "How are you?"

"Tired but happy," she started. "Jim and I are looking after his younger brother. And it seems that we are not the only ones."

Daniel looked toward his sister-in-law, nodding.

"She was sad that Regina wouldn't be here today, so I promised her that I'll be her Prince Charming," he said quietly, taking a glass of water which the owner put in front of them. "I wonder, however, why I'm so surprised that she left me for Red Riding Hood."

The girl laughed.

"Believe me, Daniel, I have no idea," and with that they raised a water toast.

Some time later, the party started at best, especially when the dancing began. Everyone started dancing, laughing out loud and acting silly, because they really enjoyed each other's company. In the end, Halloween was reasonably their favorite holiday.

However, the door opened unexpectedly.

"Sorry I'm late," said the girl's voice and the figure entered the diner.

There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by Mary Margaret.

"Regina!" the girl cried aloud and ran toward the guest, hugging her sister tightly. She could not believe that her sister had returned to town. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"I'm happy to be here, too," Regina said, smiling brightly and ruffling her sister's hair. "I wouldn't miss a chance to see my little Snow White."

The younger Mills said nothing, just smiled even more widely and hugged her sister again. Then, they walked together toward Daniel who had the biggest smile on his face. In fact his smile was so bright that Regina thought that the light was not necessary in the diner anymore.

"Hello, stranger," Regina said once she greeted her other friends, who now was looking at them from the other side of the room as they wanted to give them some space.

"Hello, beautiful," the young man said, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her to him. "I'm so happy to see you here. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," the girl answered and put her hands around his neck, kissing him. They did not care that they had seen each other only two days ago. "So much."

"And what about me?" They both looked at Mary Margaret, who stood next to Regina with crossed arms. "You haven't see me for a while. Have you miss me, too?"

"Not at all," she said, but when she saw that her sister opened her mouth to protest, she chuckled, ruffling her hair again. "Of course I missed you, munchkin."

"I thought mom told you not to call me munchkin."

"She did," Regina nodded. "Just like she told you not to steal apples from my apple tree."

"I have no idea what are you talking about," the girl muttered, crossing her arms again.

"Well, me neither," said the older girl and looked at her husband, when she remembered something. "Oh, and speaking of apples. I brought a basket of apples with me. They are in car. Would you be nice and bring them here?"

"Of course, love," Daniel nodded, accepting the car keys which – much to his amusement – she had hidden in her bra, because her dress did not have any pockets and she had not brought a purse with her.

There was something in her eyes that told him to go with it.

"Oh, don't look at me like that," she said as she put her arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder and together they went to take a seat at a free table. "It's very useful."

"Only Regina Mills could hide her car keys in her bra," her friend, Kathryn, said with a mysterious smile, resting her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Why am I not surprised?"

But the girl said nothing, just smirked, making her sister frown. The twelve-year-old wanted to say something, but before she had the chance, Daniel returned to the diner and put the basket on the table.

"I brought them for you, my dear," she whispered into her sister's ear. "You may eat them all if you want."

The child nodded cheerfully and was about to grab an apple, but before she could do it, her brother-in-law took the basket from the table. Mary Margaret frowned.

"Don't do this," he warned her.

"Why? I want an apple!"

"She poisoned them," he hissed, putting the basket on another table. "She's the Evil Queen."

Everyone looked at Regina who sat in her chair as if nothing had happened. However, her suspicious smile said it all. That was going to be fun.

"I'm the Evil Queen?" she asked quietly as she slowly got up from her seat. Most people did not hear danger in her voice.

"Indeed."

Before she could say anything, a fake sword appeared next to her throat. She knew that everyone, especially her sister, was looking at her, but she did not care. She was already having fun.

"You will regret it, _Charming_ ," she said. "No one calls me Evil Queen and breathes."

"If you're not the Evil Queen, then prove it," Daniel took an apple and threw it to her. She caught it without hesitation. "If you're not the Evil Queen, then the apples are good. Eat it."

Regina did not say anything, just smiled cheekily and then bit an apple. She did it in a way so eloquent and tempting that Daniel had could barely control his excitement. His wife knew how to use her beauty very well.

"Your turn, Charming," she said a few moments later, when nothing happened.

Daniel looked into her eyes and then took another apple form the basket. This time, however, as soon as he swallowed it, he fell on the ground, looking like he was dead.

Regina smiled victoriously and turned toward her sister, who blinked several times when she saw it. Mary Margaret shifted uneasily, trying to control her emotions, but it was for nothing. She started skahing a few seconds later. Regina had just killed Daniel; now it was her turn.

Regina grabbed her chin, gently.

"Now that Prince Charming is gone, no one will save you, _Snow White,_ " she hissed and before anyone could react, she started laughing, kissing her sister's forehead. "Oh dear, if only you could see your scared face."

"That wasn't funny, I thought you wanted to kill me!"

"Do I have to remind you that you wanted me to be the Evil Queen?"

"I heard that, too," said Daniel, who had just gotten up from the floor, before the girl could say something. "You wanted her to be the Evil Queen."

"But I didn't ask for a heart attack!" Mary Margaret crossed her arms. "I really thought..."

But before she was able to finish her sentence, Regina gave her an apple and kissed her forehead once again.

"I love you, too, sis."

And with that Regina won their little war, because Mary Margaret could not resist the apple. It was too delicious to argue more.

* * *

"Good night, my little Snow White, I love you," Regina whispered into her sleeping sister's ear and kissed her forehead before she left her bedroom.

They had returned to Daniel's (well, now hers, too) house ten minutes ago, after a very enjoyable party at Granny's. They would probably stay there longer if Mary Margatet had not fallen asleep. That poor girl had a very interesting and trying day, so no one could blame her for this.

As soon as Regina left her sister's room, she was hugged by her husband, who proceeded to kiss her neck.

"Finally alone," he muttered, still holding her in his arms. "You have no idea how long I have waited for this."

"I have some suspicions," she answered with a wink. "I saw the way you looked at me today."

"I blame the dress," Daniel said, smiling innocently. "That dress drives me crazy."

And it was not a lie, because the girl was wearing a tight-fitting purple dress with an open back and Daniel was only a man under his wife's charm.

"I know," she said and together they went in their bedroom, which was on the other side of Mary Margaret's room. "I had a lot of fun today."

"Me, too," the man said, smiling. "I love that you're the Evil Queen. I just wish we could be alone."

"We are now," Regina said, a mysterious flame appearing in her eyes. "And we may have a good time... but first I have to take a shower. These hours spent in the car killed me."

"In that case I'll meet you soon, my Queen," Daniel said, smiling.

* * *

Less than an hour later, when they were both refreshed from their showers, Regina went into the room. She was wearing the same dress as before, just like Daniel was still dressed as Prince Charming. The girl smiled when she saw him and walked toward him.

"Hello, stranger,"

"Well, hello, there," the young man said, looking at her. "Who is this lovely lady?"

"The Evil Queen."

"The Evil Queen?" Daniel repeated with a charming smile. "You don't look evil to me," he added as he looked at her from head to toe.

"Just because I don't look evil, it doesn't mean I won't rip your heart out."

"You don't have to rip my heart out, Your Majesty, because you already own it."

Daniel was about to kiss her, but she turned her head, frowning.

"You haven't told me who you are."

"People call me Prince Charming."

"Prince Charming?" The girl raised an eyebrow and looked into his blue eyes. "So what are you doing with the Evil Queen, Prince Charming? Shouldn't you be with your Snow White?"

"This Prince Charming doesn't want to be with Snow White," he said, grabbing her by the waist like he had done in the diner and pulled her to him. "This Prince Charming wants to be naughty with his Evil Queen."

"Is that so?" she whispered into his ear.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Regina said nothing, just put her hand on his chest, near his heart, and clenched her fist.

"Your heart belongs to me now, Prince Charming," Regina said seductively and gently bite his bottom lip. "And you may be sure that I'll keep it forever."

And then without a word she pushed him on the bed.

"Soon, I'll show you what it means to be naughty."

* * *

 _As always, I would like to thank you **spiralnebulaM31** for being my beta._

 _I hope you liked it._


End file.
